Myanmar
Basics There are three mobile providers operating in Myanmar (formerly known as Burma) in 2015: * MPT * Ooredoo * Telenor Past and Presence Until a few years ago this country was closed to the world by the military junta. The state-owned operator MPT gave out access only to the military and to private subscribers when they paid more than 1,000 US$ ransom for a SIM card. All mobile equipment of visitors was confiscated at the border until not long ago. The country has now opened up and these laws are not enforced anymore. Myanmar catapults from stone to cyber age. But in the meantime it still remains one of the last frontiers: The access situation to the internet is still dire, but improving in 2015. The situation was so desperate, that the new civil government issued two new licences in 2013 to foreign companies to build GSM networks in the country. So the state-owned incumbent provider MPT got competition and lowered the prices to a fraction of the past. In 2014 Kuwait/Qatar-based Ooredoo and Norwegian Telenor launched their networks. Both newcomers have only coverage in Yangon (aka Rangoon), the new capital Naypyitaw and Mandalay and well as some areas in between, but are rapidly growing. Networks, coverage, speed Only go to Myanmar if you can live with erratic and often painfully slow internet access. This is true to Wi-Fi as well as to all three mobile operators especially on the countryside. Both of the newcomers sold millions of SIM cards each in only a few months. First, they were so high in demand in 2014 that black-market prices skyrocketed. But in 2015 you get them on every street corner where you have coverage for the regular price. MPT has again lowered prices but has still unreliable and slow internet access. It gives the best coverage throughout the country on 2G 900 Mhz and 3G 2100 Mhz and simultaneously on an incompatible CDMA network. Ooredoo only builds up a 3G network mostly on 900 Mhz with no fall back to 2G. Telenor is said to be the most reliable for data where it has coverage on 2G 900 Mhz and especially on 3G 2100 Mhz. A fourth license to Vietnam-backed Vietel Group was given out recently, but they haven’t started yet. Further info SIM cards are sold everywhere. Only in the official shops of the providers you need to show your passport and visa (stamp), on the street nobody asks for it. Have in mind, that most providers worldwide still don’t have international roaming agreements with any local provider in Myanmar. So your home SIM card is very unlikely to operate on roaming in this country. As the data stream is unreliable, it’s hard to place VoIP calls, even on WiFi. International IDD calls are charged high at around €/$ 1 per min which is a multiple of the prices in neighbouring Thailand. This description reflects the situation in early 2015, but can change rapidly in this country. ''From 1st of June 2015 a tax of 5% will be applied to all products. So add 5% for the final price. '''MPT' The state owned provider MPT (for Myanmar Posts and Telecommunications) has ruined its reputation in the past when it charged exorbitantly high fees for mobile access, voice and data. They had a monopoly under the military regime when they used to give out access only to the elite, privileged foreigners and the military power circle. This alienated a lot of people who shun MPT, even it’s still the only choice in many areas of Myanmar where the newcomers haven’t reached yet, but are impatiently waited for. Nowadays they must feel like losers: they can’t compete with the advertisement budgets of Ooredoo or Telenor. For technical overhaul, they teamed up with Japanese partners. They have lowered prices significantly. Back in 2013, they charged US$ 200 for a SIM card with data, only two years later US$1.50. In spite of their last price reduction in January 2015, their prices are still slightly higher than the newcomers. And again, even having coverage, internet speed can be very unreliable everywhere with MPT. So do it like the locals and use it only when you have no other choice which is outside the Yangon-Mandalay area. Availability Their SIM card is sold at many places where you see their logo even if they are not so visible like Ooredoo or Telenor. There is a big outlet in the arrivals hall of Yangon International airport. Since January 2015, they charge 1,500 kyats for the starter pack with 300 kyats credit. Another 300 kyats credit are paid after 30 and 90 days. To activate your SIM card, you need to put it into your phone, turn on your phone and make a call, or top-up your balance using one of their top-up cards. You will receive an SMS confirming your SIM card activation and informing you about your phone number. Top-up cards are available in following denominations: 1,000 Ks, 3,000 Ks, 5,000 Ks, 10,000 Ks, 20,000 Ks, 30,000 Ks, valid for 90-360 days. Data feature packages For a good data rate, you first have to switch to their new “Swe Tahar” tariff by texting “SWE” to 1332. You will get 50 MB for this free subscription. Default data is 7.5 kyats per MB. They offer two monthly data packages: * 400 MB: 2,800 kyats, activation: text “400MB” to 1332 * 1 GB: 6,500 kyats, activation: text “1GB” to 1332 * 5 GB: 25,000 kyats, activation: text "5GB" to 1332 Packages expire after one month or when used up. You can book new packs anytime. Check data balance by texting “BAL” to 1332. Check balance: *124# More info * APN: mptnet * Website in English: http://www.mpt.com.mm/en * Help info: http://cellularhowto.com/myanmar/mpt Ooredoo Ooredoo was first in the race to revolutionize the mobile phone system of Myanmar. It started its network in August 2014 in Yangon, Naypyitaw and Mandalay. Even they were first, they seem to be fallen behind Telenor in some parts, but are available in other areas like the Mon state. Coverage Map-February 2015 Ooredoo only builds up a 3G network on 900 Mhz mostly. So you need to have a device working on this frequency in 3G. There is no 2G fall back. This different approach gave them an edge ahead in time. But simply skipping 2G and starting on 3G may prove to be not such a great idea. This is a country where the majority subsists on US$ 100 per month and uses mobile phones for voice mostly. Availability You can’t miss their shops and sales outlets. Where you see their logo, you will probably have coverage. Their prepaid starter pack is sold at every street corner, together with their two competitors. Like them, they are sold for 1,500 kyats. Ooredoo gives a 10 MB bonus. So you need to top-up right away. Top up values from 500 kyats to 20,000 kyats are available. Data feature packages Data is activated on 3G by default on Ooredoo and charged at 6 kyats per MB. They offer these packages, which are not so much discounted after all: They will send you an SMS to notify you when your pack expires or has been fully used. Your pack will not be automatically renewed. If you do not purchase a new pack when your current pack expires or has been fully used but you continue to access the internet, they will charge you for internet the standard data charges. You can buy and have simultaneously active up to 3 packs of the same type in the relevant validity period for that type of pack, except that for Daily Internet Packs the relevant period for this purpose will be 48 hours. More info * APN: internet * Website in English: http://www.ooredoo.com.mm/ Telenor Telenor ended up 2nd in the race: they launched their network in October 2014 in Mandalay and Yangon only. In 2015 it covers these two towns, the new capital Naypyitaw and some areas in between like the expressway linking these towns or Bagan too. Their coverage are the green and blue areas together: Current coverage map They are rapidly building up a network, have already surpassed Ooredoo in coverage and want to cover 80% of Myanmar by the end of the decade. They are so successful right now that their network is already congested in downtown Yangon and Mandalay, but it is still said to be the most reliable choice for data in these areas. Unlike Ooredoo Telenor builds a “classical” network with 2G and 3G. Availability Their SIM cards are available literally on every street corner where they have coverage (and sometimes even beyond). Just look for their sign. At the international airport of Yangon, there is a sales outlet right at the luggage claim area squeezed in between the money changers. They are sold everywhere for 1,500 kyats starter price without credit. So you need to top up soon. Mini and micro SIMs are available everywhere, nano SIMs are rare and best found in their own stores. Reload vouchers are sold for 1000, 3000, 5000 and 10000 kyats. For the first reload only, they give a bonus of 30 MB for 3000 ks, 60 MB for 5000 ks and 120 MB for 10000 ks. To activate, you must place a first call, which doesn’t need to be answered. By default you are only on 2G up to EDGE speed for data. To activate 3G data, text “SMART” to 500. Data feature packages Data is 5 kyats per MB on 2G and 6 kyats per MB on 3G by default. Their data packages don’t give high discounts after all. So you may think of switching to one later. On 2G (up to 300 kbit/s, but often no data at all, so not recommended): * 110 MB, 7 days, 500 kyats, activation: text “myweek” to 500 * 500 MB, 30 days, 1900 kyats, activation: text “mymonth” to 500 On 3G (up to 2 Mbit/s): * 1.25 GB, 30 days, 6600 kyats, activation: text “smartmonth” to 500 * 2.4 GB, 30 days, 11900 kyats, activation: text "smartmonth2" to 500 Packages auto-renew. To stop that, text "my" to 500. Check balance by *124# and data balance by *124*1# Further info * APN: internet * Website in English: http://www.telenor.com.mm